Nigel's main page, and why its no longer continued.
fartyface is a bird on fly like a bird 3 who often plays fly like a bird 90( often around 1:00 to 8:00 bermuda time) I have played fly like a bird 3 since it came out. I was looking for other games on Gamevial one day(because i played fly like a bird2 before flab3)and i found fly like a bird3. I often like hanging out with my friends in random rooms. often 5, 6, or 7 rooms. I also use the name nigel right now One thing i have to say is i am starting to get mad at people who play fly like a bird 3. they take the game so damn seriously. Its just a f*cking game. get over it and stop pretending you are going to kill yourself or someone!!!!!!!!! Relationship with the shadowfart and roleplayerss ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈ had no good relationships with the Shadowclan . They taunted him a lot so that it makes him mad and he likes to annoy them for fun if they annoy him. "Ahh now I know why you killed me twice when you saw me, thank you very much you're so nice =.=." ~♥αℓρнαƒιяєωⓞℓƒ♥ "Ahh yes i am nice aren't I, maybe now you will learn to STOP PISSING ME OFF EVERY DAMN DAY! ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈ "I never pissed you off.. I'm not even in ShadowClan." -afw now that shadow clan roleplayerss have left, its alott nicer in flab3! :) i am not saying i hate every single role player. i am saying i hate the ones who think they own the place and kick anyone els out. like dapple frost always did. Personality At the moment he is kind and nice, but if he's pissed off he is mean, betraying, evil and angry. Hobbies: playing fly like a bird3 Favorite color: Blue. Species:White Peacock or cockatoo.(in roleplaye) Age: 15. Affilations: cherie,jewel, ace bandit, angel, alphaundercat, and alott of other people Enemies: i hate the wasps(people who roleplayy that they are wasps and get on my nerves. I will kill every wasp i see lol. other names: nigel,birddd,fasty ~alphaundercat thanks for listing me xd Trivia ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈ has been playing on Fly Like a Bird 3 ever since it came out. His nickname is fasty, as fasty he rules the Ringneck flock. He often plays as a Seagull and claims hes a White Peacock.(in roleplayy) He knows about 20 glitches in fly like a bird 3. His name originated from the movie kung fu panda 2. I still use it because everyone knows me with that name.I also use the name nigel from the movie rio. His name right now is nigel ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Other People's Stories About ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈ He hates nonames, kits, wolves, Mafia and ßß who is his ex wife. He also claims that she betrayed him a long time ago. It is said that ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈ has a friend called Valerie Swift. She tries to help him to talk to Mafia since they were enemies, so Valerie tries to help him because Mafia calls Valerie his sister, but Valerie didn't mind it much so she called him her brother. So ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈ asked Valerie if she would kill him, but Val said she won't so Shen trusted her to help him. But Valerie sometimes gets confused when ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈ and Mafia are face to face in CIty1, when ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈ shouted, "Talk to Mafia Valerie!" but Mafia said "Let's kill him Val", so Val didn't know who to choose to help them, so she didn't help any of them... She had said something wise but nobody seemed to see it but a normal bird did, (this is me, the one who edited this wiki xd) She said "What's the point of killing the other? he will just come back and fight all over again, it's better to stay out of their way than to get sucked in it"..... But the bird named Han realised that none of the birds saw what Valerie just said, so he thought that he was the only one who knew about it and now shared it with the others. Category:Ringnecks